The objective of these studies is the development of therapeutic methods which prolong life and effect cures in patients with malignant disease for whom no recognised generally effective therapy exists. Carefully designed, controlled studies will be performed in patients with leukemia, lymphoma, breast carcinoma, lung carcinoma and other tumors in collaboration with other members of Cancer and Leukemia Group B.